Valduggery?
by CassBro212
Summary: Valkyrie is in progress of going through a breakup. However, this guy is different from other guys she's dated or has liked. What Valkyrie doesn't know is that she has a secret admirer in her life.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place just whenever except none of main character from the series are dead or have disappeared etc. Valkyrie's parents know about the magic and everything. Valkyrie is about 19 and back at home visiting her family for a couple nights from spending so much time at Gordon's (Mansion). Valkyrie also has Elemental magic and Necromancy magic. I might throw in the white lightning just because I can.**

It was the first day of Winter.

I woke up with sore eyes that I felt even before I tried opening them. They were so red and puffy from last night. I rolled over with my blanket wrapped around my body from neck to toe to loosen the cocoon, which was the best idea that I've ever had during Winter. I poked an arm out to test the air and for my phone, but it wasn't there, _ugh_ automatically I rolled over to the edge of the bed and reached down for my phone. It has been 'falling' down a lot lately. Thanks to him.

A knock at the window startled me and I fall off completely. Skulduggery Pleasant. Just the man - skeleton - I don't want to see. I reluctantly slowly opened the window with the blanket wrapped around me, he slid inside quietly and closed the window behind him as I laid back on my warm spot before it went cold.

"Your eyes are red again Val - ," he said sternly

"I know! Okay…I know.." I stood up and walked to my wardrobe staring at my open and messy half folded and half hung clothes trying not to cry.

I heard him take a step but it stopped. I looked up at the ceiling attempting to blink any incoming tears on the way and grabbed some leggings and a long shirt and walked towards my bathroom to refresh myself dropping the blanket on the way.

When I got back Skulduggery had just finished making my bed. Some days I just don't know why he's still here. "You don't have to do that." I said

"Honestly, Valkyrie, I have to sometimes, it drives me insane how you can live like this," He waved his hand around towards and around the room indicating the various things on the floor and my desk and in impossible places to even be in. _He's right. I'm a mess._ "Since that night you just…went off." He slowly said,

"Pfft, almost sounds like you're worried," I attempted a small smirk while that back fired, his jaw opened, then closed as he stammered on words that never came. "listen just, leave me, please, I need time." I felt my tears coming back again as I grabbed my phone, charger and extra clothes in a backpack and tried to hide my face from Skulduggery as best I could before walking out the door.

I greeted my family lovingly, cherishing each moment I had before they realized I had been crying again. As I hastily walked to the front door, Alice tried running to me to give me a hug, but she had only managed to hold onto my leg, I couldn't help but laugh at her attempt and picked her up, swung her around to kiss her on the cheek before heading out to my car. I have no idea if Skulduggery was still in my room but I didn't have time to think about that, or him, or anyone else. I just need Gordon. He's the only relative who I can trust about myself. _Not that I can't trust my family. It's just Gordon has been there technically from the start. My family has -_ no. _I can't think of this anymore._

Gordon's house comes into sight and I pull up at the front and sit silently with my hands still on the wheel. _What am I doing with my life?_ Before I contemplate any further I'm out of the car and sprint up to the study dropping my bag and turning on the echo stone.

Gordon's fades in and looking delighted as always to see me. I look grimly at him and straight away he has his warm arms around me comforting me and rubbing my back. "Tell me when you're ready." _I'm never ready but things happen anyway._ I hug him tightly but I don't say anything. Not yet.

 **Can you please let me know if this is okay? I have written more chapters of course. This is my first time posting fan fiction and even writing it so yeah. Thanks**


	2. Gordon's House

I go downstairs to make a hot chocolate then sit on the counter as I stir the chocolate. Gordon walks round the corner and sits on the stool. I look at him with my still sore eyes and sigh deeply. He gives me a reassuring smile for encouragement. _He's waiting for me. Duh._

"So, I dated a guy last year, I broke up with him a couple weeks ago and I just..haven't been able to get my head around it since." I mumble

"Ah it's just a boy Steph, he doesn't matter. You'll meet someone soon. I'm sure of it!" Gordon exclaimed. He really was optimistic about everything.

"I haven't told you the real problem though," I sip on my hot chocolate appreciating the fine temperature in my mouth. "after I told him he said I was boring and too normal and I just lost it. I - I punched him then cried, then punched again then I just went off. When I managed to stop, he was _smiling_ at me. He threatened to kill my family if I touch him again, or contact him. We were together for a year! I don't understand what made him say that but I'm just so confused! Why my family?"

"I'm not sure I understand Steph but I'm here for you." Suddenly the doorbell rings and Gordon smiles slightly and goes to get the door as I set my mug down taking a last gulp before I come face to face with _him._

"Hey babe, so I was gonna give ya flowers but I know you don't like flowers, or roses, or anything. Ugh why don't you like anything? I mean, the other chicks I get love everything I get them but you? I don't get you?" he babbled on as I stood there dismayed upon his arrival. Gordon hurriedly came to the rescue and yelled "Who do you think you are barging in here like that? Do I e-ven know you?" his voice stammered. I stood there staring at the most handsome man who played me. Played with my feelings. Played with my life for a year, _Drew_. Ignoring Gordon, Drew continued smiling as he stepped closer to me, "you didn't answer my question sweetie,"

"Sweetie?" I chocked out, "You…You're calling me sweetie? What's wrong with you? I broke up with you!" As I was about to kick him in the shins he catches my leg with his strong hands and grins. I didn't even see him move then all of a sudden two women crash into the kitchen by the window and grab hold of my arms and force me onto my knees. As I struggle from their grip, I noticed Gordon has disappeared, probably low battery. _Great, another life-threatening situation I'm not ready for._

Giving up, I look up at him slowly pacing around the bench then he walked over to the fireplace in the living room then turned around and gestured a finger to bring me forward. I get pulled up and dragged into the living room and thrown onto the sofa. The woman were basically identical, built up bodies, tattoos on each arm and on their back just hints of a larger tattoo covered by a tight tank top. They wore tight jeans and heavy boots. Everything black. Even their hair was black with few strips of red.

He smiles dearly, that beautiful smile. _Geez woman, snap out of it!_ "I was thinking of killing your family but that my ex-beautiful annoying girlfriend would be, uh what's the word, too normal for someone who has been threatened a lot in their day. Meaning you of course," he paced slowly back and forth as my eyes follow his every movement, so swift and smooth. He hasn't changed a bit. "so I was thinking, maybe dumping me was bad, maybe threatening her was worse but then again, you're the one who dated a _criminal_ and _broke up with him."_ He chuckled after he said criminal, _stupidstupidstupidstupidstupid_

"so I guess that's bad on your part. Now the reason I'm here is to I guess , negotiate, perhaps give your life so it makes us even. Yes?"

"No."

"So that's a yes? Excellent!"

"Why though? Just tell me why, before I kill you for even being in my presence."

"Now see that's the problem, for you mainly, because I'm already dead." He said happily.


	3. Rescue Mission No 57

_**Skulduggery Pleasant's P.O.V**_

I stood at the pier looking out at the ocean. _Wow. So dramatic._ I looked away sharply and took my phone out to ring Valkyrie but thought twice. _She wants time stupid, no wonder you have no brain._ As I walk slowly to my magnificent Bentley I decide to talk to my best advisor, myself.

I take the longest way magically and humanly possible to get to Gordon's so I assure myself why the hell I'm going to Gordon's in the first place. _Duh, Valkyrie. Upset. Alone. Gordon. Valkyrie, duh. Bloody solve it, you're a detective._ Right. I need to be there for her. She's my partner, she's my…she's in need of comfort. I speed up a little taking short cuts and as soon as I arrive, I notice something eerie about the house. It's not right. I park on the drive-way and airlift myself into the study. I hear a voice. _Drew's._

As I climb into the study I raise my hand to sense anyone else nearby, just Valkyrie and Drew. Easy. By the time I get downstairs, something hits me on the back of my head and I stumble into the living room cursing quietly. Frozen by my arrival, Valkyrie cries out and jumps towards me but gets stopped by a woman. _Damn, she's strong._ "Are you muscle-man or somethin'?" I mumble as I rub the back of my head. I turn around and an identical woman stands there, arms folded. "Oh great, there's two of you," _Why didn't you sense these two!? "_ Hello ladies, I'm sure you know me already, perhaps I may know your names?" No answer. "No? Perfect." as I turn to face the man - _not even a man, a boy perhaps,_ "Drew. We've met. Briefly. Not physically though. Maybe spiritually? I've heard of you, briefly. Just your name. What brings you here?"

"Well, as I was explaining but long story short, a life for a life is why I'm here" He grins widely and speaks so casually. _Geez that smile of his can be my life. Wait, what._

"I'm hoping that isn't Valkyrie's you're taking." I pace behind the sofa towards Valkyrie as the woman who hit me walks to Drew's right side, her face is so blank even her eyes say nothing. I decide I can fight these guys, _easy peasy lemon -_ suddenly I'm on the ground taken by an invisible force. _What the fu -_ my eyesight blurred, someone shoves me upwards and knees my stomach. I groan loudly as I summon a fireball defending myself as I get up. My vision clear again and all I see are the two women side by side. _Great. Valkyrie and the evil son of a bitch are gone. Well, at least I get a fight to go on with._

If anyone walked in here right now, they would find two women basically twins laying in their own blood. _Eh, they'll be fine._ I raise my hand as I sense out the red liquid on the floor and raise my hand, capturing the liquid in the air and it rises slowly forming a sphere. As soon as the floor is pristine I flick my wrist towards the fire place and the liquid dissolved in the fire sending small sparks flying. Leaving the two woman looking like they are just sleeping, except not breathing. My free hand finds my phone out of my pocket and my thumb finds the contacts app, automatically tapping on Tanith's number, with my raised hand I double check if I sense anyone else in the house. Nothing. "Guess what" I said enthusiastically

"Really? Again? Sometimes I think you should fire her and I should just keep her for myself Skulduggery."

"Well, firstly, no."

"Secondly?" she waited for an answer which I did not have, _great job. Awesome work._ Silence.

"Meet you at mine." I said so quickly I didn't give her time to reply. I turn and look around the place one final look in case I've missed anything before heading out the door. Their was a little blur of movement but then again it could've been my eyes. I was knocked on the head a few times. Such rude women.

As I near the front door to my house I hear giggles and some whistling. _Oh God._ I walk in to find the most horribly, horrendous sight in history forever.

"How do I look Skulduggery?" Tanith dances around slowly, making her strong legs the main focus, all fancy like with tipping one of my hats in different angles while Ghastly sits there comfortably with a cup of tea smirking at her _. Oh God no_. My body tenses, if I had a face, it would look like I was going to murder someone. Although that's most of the time. "You look like you're about to be murdered." I walk up and snatch the hat back and place it carefully and perfectly on the empty hook against the wall with other hooks with many hats. That I personally admire almost everyday. She grins at me happily as she sits on Ghastly's knee. "So, where is she this time?"

"I've narrowed it down to three places, or two really; his house, the caves or less likely still at the house, I would say down the caves because he couldn't have gotten far considering Valkyrie's fussiness." _She's annoyingly beautiful._

"I doubt he would go down there, it's hell. Literally. He only wants revenge anyway."

"For what exactly? Val didn't really fill me in on the whole thing. She just 'he's a dick. I hate him'" Although I totally agree, I don't get what happened.

"That's all you need to know Skulduggery. He wouldn't go to the caves and his house would be too obvious," Ghastly informed.

"Which would mean -" _Great. This is great. Perfect._ That blur could've been somehow a cloaking sphere.

"Right let's get there. I don't get it though," I make my way out the door with the couple behind me "I tried to sense if there was anyone in the house but I didn't get anything."

"Can't rely on magic my old friend." Ghastly pecked Tanith on her forehead before heading to the Bentley with me as Tanith took her motorbike. As soon as we both got in the car Ghastly had a smile on his face, _this can't be good_ "Val huh?" "I have no idea what you mean by Val. Are you implying on something?" _Here we go_.

"Well, you never, and I mean never, call her Val. Are you okay?" _damnit._

"Yes. Perfect. Splendid." Silence. _Oh he knows. He's smiling right now. He won. You're so stupid._ His mouth opened but I backed out as fast as I could startling him in his seat and took all the shortcuts to Gordon's mansion, craving to get out of this conversation.


	4. Saved The Day, Once Again

**Valkyrie's P.O.V**

When I had met Drew he was lovely. Almost love at first sight. _Stop staring._ We were high school buddies, lost contact then we ran into each other. Turned out he knew about magic as well. _Stop staring woman!_ I thought we would make a decent couple because we worked together as a team at school why not now? _He's really pretty though._ I still can't believe we lasted almost a year. What was I thinking the whole time? _How beautiful he was. Duh._ Looks did come as a bonus.

But as months went by he became too clingy but I even caught him with another girl. Why did I give him another chance? _Again, he's really pretty._ I realised he had the same effect as China.

Love at first sight.

Except, he took advantage of it in a different way. For girlfriends? For looks? Reputation?

"Why did you go out with me?" I blurted out before I could stop myself. Drew was getting himself a soft drink out of the fringe and plumped back on the arm chair with a leg over the side while I was in shackles, restrained to use any magic, still in the same position as before. We were somehow not visible to him anymore when he fought the women.

"Because I actually liked you. Until I actually got to know you. I pretty much regretted my decision, the reason I was with that random girl, but I thought I could change you as well. You were better off with me. Leave your friends. We could have travelled. You just ruined it."

When Skulduggery seemed he couldn't see us and just as he was about to kick some ass, I was dragged away into the dining room, not able to see what happened. I've been sitting on one of the chairs the whole time and him relaxing with his legs dangling off the table. We had stayed in those positions the whole time, avoiding the action. I had tried screaming at Skulduggery but nothing worked.

This magic was...new.

I figured it was a cloaking sphere but he may have had a few tweaks to it.

As soon as the front door closes, Drew pulled me back into the living room. The two woman have disappeared when Skulduggery left. Drew had poked them and the bodies floated for a second then disappeared into the thin cold air. "They're nothing now. Don't worry, they won't come back." He had said.

"Why didn't you just break up with me instead" He all of a sudden became so mysterious as if I hadn't known him most my life. _Still hot though._

"I couldn't actually. I quote, 'I must not harm others physically, mentally or emotionally unless they give us reason to. Thus, actions may be limitless.', I really didn't want to hurt you but you gave me reason to. You were giving me tiny little reasons for me to hurt you. For me to punish you. We do not harm others otherwise." His grin grew wider and wider as he sat up straight with the can on the floor, already empty.

"We _?" A cult._

"My brothers and sisters. We study magic, manipulate it, make it better, experiment. It's harmless what we do I promise. Harming others is just one of our rule of conducts."

"And uh, what might you be called?" My fingers itch together, attempting to summon a small flame but failing every time. I can't feel both my legs now. I've been in this position for too long. I can't move though. _Stupid magic._

He stares at me with satisfaction as if knows what's happened. _He's definitely in a cult._

"Now that wouldn't be fun. Just telling you where I'm from etcetera."

"You're not from America _?" Stupid woman_. He smiles again ignoring the question _. Psychopathic cult_.

I glance out the window and see Tanith's motorbike and the Bentley parked along the gutter outside. I give Drew a small smile, _aw hell is gonna break loose._

"No? Okay well, how did you get the cloaking sphere to work like this? Only working on us. It didn't make anyone else invisible when they came close." The only thing I could think of doing right now is buy time for my friends.

"Ah, I was wondering when this question would come up, well as I said, we manipulate magic, change things. The cloaking sphere for example, I added a bit of 'upgraded' magic to the sphere to work on only the person or object in contact with it. Physically only. Still working on mentally." Satisfied with his answer he paces slowly around the sofa I'm sitting on with hands behind me.

"But, that doesn't make sense, the sphere isn't physically contacting me." This was confusing, my head slowly becoming heavy I try my best to not drop my head.

"I attached it onto you the last time I touched you, so, I believe that would be on your left shoulder blade." Smiling he stopped pacing and stood in front of me, holding his hand out to me, _what?_ Suddenly a knife appeared. The Cloaking Sphere is on a lot of things.

 _On and off switch is with him. Great_. Without even calculating and giving me a chance to able to realise it, Drew grabs my right shoulder to pull me forward and leans over me to unshackle me. I gasp and - _he smells amazing._ I relax all of a sudden then snap out of it and realise he has my arm and slowly dragging the blade against my skin hard spilling red blood on the floor. "This is for the arm you almost broke." I cry out and try to push him off. He doesn't budge. One of my legs slowly comes back to life but I didn't wait so I raise my foot, take aim and kick him in the stomach then sear him with a burn on his right arm. I jump off the sofa and reach behind my left shoulder for anything to take off the stupid invisibility. _Where are the oth -_

Suddenly Skulduggery comes storming in the front door with his revolver out aiming at every direction in the room. My heart pumping fast. He can't see me yet. Tanith comes down the stairs skipping a few steps with her sword ready at hand and Ghastly from the back looking alert as always. Drew is on his knees. "How do I get it off?" I scream. He's crying out from the burn but before he even attempts to answer me I feel a small rough bump on my skin. Probably the size of a small lego attached to my skin. I scrap it off with my nails trying to ignore the pain. I hear Skulduggery gasp and runs toward me. I look at the tiny lego chip in the palm of my hand, some of my blood on it.

I look up to where I last saw Drew, still on the ground. _Even when he's hurt he looks adora-_

Although the other still can't see him _. Why_?

"Val, are you okay?" Skulduggery's words bring me back to reality. I shake my head or nod, not sure, and feel the blood from my arm still coming out but slower. I faintly look into his eye sockets and fall.


	5. Can You Keep A Secret?

Waking up in your own bed is the best feeling after spending so much time out of it. Yawning as I wriggle around telling my body to wake up and open my eyes and smile tiredly. Tanith stand close to Ghastly against the door frame and Skulduggery at the of my bed against the wall with his head down and hat tipped over his head - skull.

I lift my leg slowly and take aim.

Grinning, I slam my foot against his hip and he goes flying off the edge knocking him off. It startles him enormously. Tanith and Ghastly are startled as well but ends up cracking up at the sight of Skulduggery on the floor. _Highlight of my day._

"Good morning to you too." he says, clearly irritated.

"How long have I been out?" I grin and look between the three of them smiling.

"Well about," Ghastly looks at his watch. "hm, looks like it's only been an hour." He looks to me and then at Tanith. _They are so adorable._

"An hour? Damn, I should go back to sleep then, make it 6 hours," I laugh but lose my smile remembering what had just happened and look to Skulduggery who is fixing up his coat and hat, "where is he?"

"Downstairs." He says quickly. He glances in my direction but looks away straight away.

"Perfect," I say as I swing my legs off the bed getting hit with the sudden cold air. "geez, you didn't both to turn the heaters on in the house?" Impatiently not waiting for an answer I just put my boots back on and go downstairs to find Drew sitting on the arm of the couch casually.

I sense all the shadows in the room and send them towards Drew who gets startled at the wave of action. "Right okay. You're pissed. I get it. You still haven't given me your life. I need it."

"What? A life for a life is that what you said? You're dead! My life isn't worth giving up for someone like you!" I send a few spikes of shadows at his neck but it doesn't go through.

"Okay, okay, okay." His hands held up surrendering. I hear my friends coming down the stairs and stand around me in the living room.

"So how did you die exactly?" Tanith asked as she was taking out her sword. _She's expecting a fight._

"Well as I have told you what we do, however all of that comes at a price. our magic obviously and the years of our lives. The more magic we give, the more years we lose _,"_ he sounded a lot of older than before, he looked only 20 though, his voice on the other hand...sounded more mature. "I guess there were hard working people and then there's me, I literally used all my magic I died. Little did everyone know including me that some magic had somehow seeped into me and allowed me to just barely live. I used that bit of magic and I guess long story short, here I am." he smiles, proud of himself, of what he's done.

I look at him with disgust and notice the others do as well.

Skulduggery turns to face me _, a bit close as well_ , "Believe him?" As a detective, I look through this like a case file in my head, sifting through the facts, the why's, what's, how's. I take a deep breath and say, "Yes, unfortunately. It doesn't make sense but yeah. I see how he's dead. He studies magic, probably knows how to manipulate it. His beliefs are basically different to mine but...just send him awa-" i hear a swiping noise and a yell.

I grip onto Skulduggery's arm to move him aside to see what happened. Tanith couldn't wait. She's quiet impatient sometimes. Drew stood there with a shock. For the first time, he doesn't look all that attractive, he looks older. Besides the blood that is pouring out of the gap in his neck, he looks too old. _What a shame._ He drops to his knees and his face goes blank then falls forward.

"Really? You couldn't wait until we had a decision on what to do?"

Tanith glares at me but she looks relaxed, "We would've have killed him anyway. For what he's done to you. We can't risk him doing it again." _She has a point._ I sigh deeply and thank all of them for coming. I hug Tanith and wave Ghastly good-bye so they can get on with whatever they were doing earlier which I don't even want to ask about.

Skulduggery has already started cleaning up the mess Tanith has left but, as soon as he touches Drew's body it floats and disappears into thin air, exactly the same at the two women. _Strange._

Skulduggery stands there looking down on the empty space in the living room, he's a bit too quiet today. "You all good Skulduggery?" I walk toward him and pat his shoulder lightly, his head turns to me slightly and chuckles. _Yeah he's fine._ I rub his arm a little reassuringly then walk back upstairs into my room crawling onto my now-cold bed then check the time. 8pm. _Where has the time gone?_ As I get comfortable, Skulduggery sits on the bed and looks at me, "Are you sure you're okay Valkyrie?" I wince from the pain in my body, "Why wouldn't I be?" I give a convincing smile and he stands and walks to the door. "Thank god. I thought I had to babysit you all night." I laugh and throw a pillow at him which he catches last minute and throws back twice as hard on my legs. Trying to hide the pain, I laugh as he walks out waving a hand, closing the door quietly behind him.

I stare at the door for a long moment and think of the relationship I was just in. The smile fading. I bring my phone up and call Tanith.

"Have you told him?" She asks straight away.

"N-no. Not yet." I feel the tears coming back. Gripping on the phone firmly, I slowly and stiffly step out of bed and go to the bathroom with a full body mirror and strip down until I'm only in a bra and underwear, wanting to wash off today's madness.

"You need to tell him. Otherwise I will." She says grimly.

"I will." Then hang up and look at the strong body I have trained myself to have. That I have admired for so many years.

The strong body that have purple and black bruises around my stomach and thighs and sides.

Now, I let the tears come and drown me away.


	6. Babysitting Day

Today is the day. Right. Today will be it. It will be today. Yes.

It's Sunday, a couple nights after Drew died. After not telling Skulduggery once again. I've only seen him a couple times since then for a small case we're working on. Relating to Drew and his weird cult. _His psychopathic cult._

I fumble through my thick blankets and step out into the cold air to change. _How do I tell him?_

My prepared clothes for today sit on my desk chair waiting to be used. _Will he be mad?_ I breathe slowly and strip in haste and pull on clean clothes only briefly noticing the bruises still gradually clearing up. _What will he say?_

My phone starts ringing as I walk into the study room picking up my essentials.

"Hey, sorry Tan I can't hang. Gotta babysit, oh and don't worry I'll tell Skul tonight." A smile appears on my face at that, It's like a weight will be lifted off my shoulders. And I shall be free, in a way.

"That's great Val! So, I was just gonna say that you're on speaker," My smile drops, _shit._ "and that Ghastly is here, and China and uh…" _shitshitshit._ "and Skulduggery."

I stop dead in front of Gordon's echo stone just about to turn it on as my face goes red. _Should've said hello._

"Well, um, hey guys. Did you want something?" I feel my body heating up and my heart racing. "Meet up at China's tonight at about nine." Then clicked off. _Shit. Thank god that ended._ I stand there staring at the echo stone. After a long moment of reliving that embarrassment I shake my head and turn the stone on.

"Stephanie! My favourite niece, Alice comes second. Or maybe close to first. Anyhow, plans for today?" His smile always lights up my mood and I return a smile as I begin to look for my headphones and say, "Babysitting the almost-favourite niece then meeting everyone else later." I shove the headphones in the bag and head out. Heart still beating tremendously fast. "Great! I'm coming. For Alice I mean,"

He follows me out the door then remembers he's physical state. "Could you uh, give me a hand?" I laugh at his forgetfulness as he gradually disappears back into the stone and I run back up to carefully place him in a small pocket in my bag.

"Uncle! Piggy-back! Piggy-back! I want!" Alice demanded. She laughs a lot as if she's breathing in that funny gas 24/7 but it doesn't bother Gordon. I sit on the counter in the kitchen laughing at Gordon's attempt of entertainment for Alice , ignoring the fact that I have to tell Skulduggery everything tonight and the adventure that may await. "Hey Steph, what do you want for dinner?"

"What do you think?" I smirk at Gordon. Every time I've been at the mansion I watch movies with him while devouring two whole pizzas.

"Right. I'll make an order." He picks the little monkey clinging onto his leg and hands her to me, but instead she jumps on me and attempts to climb onto my shoulders "Ah! The hair Alice! Watch the hair!" _Geez this animal can bloody climb._

I grab Alice playfully and set her down on the couch to watch some TV to calm her down, then my phone rings. _Popular today aren't I._

Skulduggery's name appeared on the screen, _here we go,_ "Can I come in?" he says quietly. _Oh he's been following me, awesome._ "I - uh, yeah sure come on in." Gordon comes back grinning and said we're getting 4 pizzas, 'just in case' he added. I laugh as I relax on the floor against the couch where Alice is sitting cross legged.

The front door opens and Skulduggery takes his hat off and greets us. _I have to tell him._ He looks at me and sits quietly next to me on the floor, _he looks so vulnerable and small,_ and Gordon pulls Alice up and takes her to her room to wrestle. Giving us an opportunity to talk.

I look at my feet while the low noise coming from the TV fills the room. I breathe in deeply and begin.


	7. Perfect Relationship

*Note; this isn't a perfect relationship. at all*

 _ **1 Year ago**_

Skulduggery and I were walking out of the sanctuary grinning widely, proud of the amount of sarcasm we used throughout the entire conversation with the Elders. As we turned the corner I bump into what I thought was a brick wall. When I looked up it was someone I recognised but couldn't put a name on it.

As Skulduggery helped me dust myself off and I apologise repeatedly. He laughed and assured me it was okay. He was so handsome with his light tan and dark, brown messy hair. He wore a simple blue jacket with grey jeans with converses. "This is going to sound really, really, _really_ creepy but did you go to my school by any chance?" I asked shyly. Skulduggery stepped away and pointed towards the Bentley. I nodded to him and looked at the man for an answer. "Hey, Steph don't you recognise me?" _Oh my holy pizza._

"Drew? _Drew?_ Drew from -"

"Yes, yes. It's been a while hasn't it. So uh, how have you been?" he smiled sheepishly

"Yeah I've been great. Hanging with friends, adventure stuff, what about you?" I kept admiring at his built up body, he only stood an inch taller than me. "I've been doing the same really, hey I gotta run. Um," He grabbed a pen out of his pocket and took my hand then started scribbling down numbers. I wasn't paying attention much since his hands were so attractive, even his writing was, my eyes dragged themselves up to his beautiful face. _I could look at him forever._ He walked away waving at me smiling. I blushed and shuffled to the Bentley, staring at the numbers.

"You're going to call him aren't you." Skulduggery startled me and started the car heading off to Gordon's.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why would it matter to you anyway?" I smirked and added the number to my phone. _Call him now_.

"Well don't let him be a distraction from work, Sanguine is being annoying again."

"I know. Don't worry. I bet we'll meet up, I'll flirt and then find out later he has a girlfriend." I predict the future and my hopes lower. _A guy like that? Of course he has a girlfriend._

I sat in front of my phone that remained untouched with Drew's number displayed. _I should call him._ The time said 7:30pm. _I should call him._ I inhale, press the green circle on the screen and held the phone to my ear.

"Steph?" His sweet voice, _so sweet._

"How did you know?" I frowned, curious.

"Oh thank gosh, you have no idea how many calls I've gotten and asked if it was you. Anyway, if you're not busy tomorrow can we hang?" My heart rate had never increased in a matter of seconds so fast. I tried to relax and breathe and tried be cool about.

"Yeah sure. No problem." I hang up and I scream into my pillow to let out my excitement.

That night I didn't have any nightmares for once.

I looked super fabulous for a first date. _Was it a date?_ I got a message from Drew. He was at the front door. I scurried down and greeted him bashfully. We ended up going to a nice restaurant and watching a horror movie back at his house. No interruptions. No calls or texts. It was one of the best experiences in my life.

A week later and he definitely became a distraction from my work. Skulduggery wasn't happy of course but he just let me have a vacation for a couple weeks. The day after that, Drew and I spent together at my -Gordon's mansion. "So, I was thinking, before I leave. Maybe we could uh.." He shuffled around in his spot and I looked at him with hope. "Maybe get together? As in, together. Like uh - "

"Yes. We can." I was so eager I didn't mean to interrupt. From that day onwards, I was the happiest girl in town. Possibly in the world. His smile widened and hugged me tightly, I almost teared up out of happiness.

But his grip got tighter. "Drew?" It didn't feel like hugging anymore, he was crushing me. "Drew! Stop!" He backed up and smiled, "Did I hurt you? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to." I caught my breath, rubbing my arms I stood up and looked down at him. "What the hell? Why did you..squeeze me?"

"I didn't mean to. I'm just so happy." He said as he smiled. Look at that smile. I can't stay angry at him…

We kiss goodbye for a long moment. I stare back at the closed door. He didn't mean it. He's just as happy as I am.

 _ **4 Months Later**_

"Do I have to go?" I sulked as always, pulled a face at him twitching my mouth. Trying not to smile.

"Yes." He said strictly.

"Why? Give me one good reason." I give a smirk and punch him lightly.

He grabs my arms. Tightly. "Because I said so." I winced at his grip, my eyes become glassy. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just..You know."

I stepped back suddenly, my smile dropped and snatch my arm out of his grip. "No, I don't."

"Valkyrie please, don't make it any harder. We're going to miss our flight." he _pleaded._

"GO. I've had enough of this!" I yelled. He looked hurt but angry. "Fine" was all he said and walked out.

I dropped to my knees and cry my eyes out. I didn't care about how loud I was. I didn't care if no one heard me or not. I didn't care about the pain that ran through my body. I didn't care about anything but him. _Why?_

Later that night I was in bed still in the same clothes. All messed up. Eyes red and puffy and in the middle of texting Tanith of my recent events. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I sniffed and tidied my face and hair. "Come in!" I called.

Drew's head slowly popped into my room. "I uh just wanted to apologise. I really don't want to hurt you. I never wanted to. It's just sometimes you..you.. _annoy_ me,"

"Well it comes with the whole package," I sighed and focused on my hands.

"I'm sorry. Okay?" He smiled sadly. God, that smile. I stare into his beautiful light blue eyes.

"Okay…" I patted the empty space on the bed. He reluctantly steps in with a box in his hands. He handed it to me and inside was such a pretty diamond necklace. Simple but meant something.

 _ **6 Months Later**_

I looked at the mirror. There was a small bruise on my neck just underneath where the diamond pendant was hanging. I told the others that I accidentally hit my neck, being my clumsy self. Skulduggery wasn't convinced but he didn't ask any more questions. I became tired of lying but I didn't want anyone else worried. I could handle myself. I looked down at my arms and hips, more bruises. I'm okay.

I realised I haven't been going on cases often. I haven't seen Alice or my parents in _weeks,_ I haven't done anything. I've tried getting more leaves that helped me through the pain. He wouldn't let me. So I sneaked out, but he followed me. Told me I should be punished. That I shouldn't lie. He told me I belonged to him now and that I couldn't do anything about it.

He told me not to ever go against or else. He showed me the else part with a broken lip and bruises on his body after I gave him a fight.

I've been with Drew. Only. We've travelled but only around the city. He made me happy. He made me feel loved.

He made me feel lonely without him.

He made me feel pain.


	8. One More Thing

I stared at my feet the whole time, playing with my fingers, avoiding eye contact with Skulduggery. Then I feel arms around me, his arms. It feels awkward at first but I relax a little and shuffle closer to him.

He doesn't say anything. He only just hugs me, not tightly or too loosely, just enough for me to not hurt and to feel his warmth. He brought his arms back and looked at his watch, "You need sleep," He looks at me briefly then stands up and gently pulls me up. "stay here for a second." then leaves me in the living room waiting.

He comes back with the bag I brought and Gordon in his echo stone. "Alice is asleep and your parents should be coming home soon anyway." As he finished his sentence, car lights flash around the inside then shut off. _Mum and Dad._ They walk in laughing hand in hand. I give a small smile, not noticing Skulduggery is gone with Gordon.

"Heey sweeetie! I maaaaay be a bit...uh..what's the word?" Desmond stumbles towards me.

"Drunk, Des. Alice in bed?"

"Yep. Sleeping like the dead. Hey, I need to go, I got work, see you in a couple days." I kiss mum, hiding the blood on the arm and stepped away from dad. _Not. Going. Near him._ They wave goodbye as I collect my things and head outside in the winter's night to the Bentley.

After my shower, Skulduggery helped bandage my arm then sat next to me on my bed.

"I think you need a babysitter for now on,"

"Honestly? I think you're right for once," I gave a cheeky smile as he sits there, jaw dropped. He was about to make a smart comeback but stays quiet.

"Thank you." I sit up properly to give him a hug but I get startled by the façade that appears. I stare at Skulduggery confused.

"Just one more thing before you sleep." I then get pushed back slightly with his hands finding mine and his lips touch my cheek softly.

He smiles shyly with his cheeks appearing to be flushed, drops my hands and stands up awkwardly facing the window. He turns his façade off, not moving his position.

I just stare at him in shock.

 _Well then._


	9. The Small, Tiny, Micro Spark

_**Skulduggery's P.O.V**_

 _Why did I do that? Why? She doesn't like me geez._

 _Why_ did _you do that?_ I keep staring at the tree just outside the window. It's gotten windy all of a sudden. It's height just stretches over the roof of the house. I don't want to look away. She's still looking at me. _Look at her._ She's confused. _On the cheek? Really?_

I slowly turn my head. _Thank god the façade is off._ Her cheeks look flushed with just the desk lamp on lighting the room.

"Um," she mutters "Skul, you don't do that a lot do you?" Silence passes. _Speak!_

"You don't have to say it. I know I'm awesome at kissing," _Don't speak actually._

Valkyrie's face turns from confusion to relaxed to happiness. _Good job? I think?_

"I-I'm sorry I did that," I continue

"You don't apologize a lot either." Her eyes still have a hint of puffiness in them and they become glassy. I step towards her and kneel in front of her.

"I don't but, I guess only to you." I say slowly. _She needs sleep._

"I'm just... Um, you don't have to stay and babysit if you don't want to." _Yes I do want to._

"I'll just stay a while." I stand stiffly as she gets under covers. Her breathing is relaxed and quiet. I get comfortable on the chair and turn off the lamp. Then start thinking.

 _ **Valkyrie's P.O.V**_

I dream of myself fighting with a sword in my right hand and a fireball shooting from the other. The person I fight doesn't stand a chance anyway. And yet they look so familiar but it's all a blur. Then the dream changes scene and replays Skulduggery kissing me on my cheek so softly I could just barely feel his lips. Then I fall into a deep sleep.

I wake up slowly opening my eyes. _Don't move._ I turn around to face my desk but halfway through I feel sharp stabs in my right arm and legs.

 _Okay then, move._ I turn my head and see what looks to be a hibernating skeleton. "Skulduggery?" Not sure if he can hear anything during his hibernation. He stays still for another moment then jerks his head up and faces me.

"Good morning Valkyrie! We have a long day ahead of us. You've already slept in so we have an even longer day ahead." _Someone's chappy._

"Morning to you too. Oh but the thing is, my morning started crappy. My body hurts. Can I take another day off?" I smile innocently sweet for him.

"Nope. We'll just get Kenspeckle to look at you. Don't worry." He stands and opens the window, letting all the cold air in.

"Oh I do worry. A lot. Too much. I might die from worrying and please shut the window! I still need to change!" I cover myself with my blanket. _So warm._ I hear a door open and close and sigh in relief.

My phone says it's 10:30am, _perfect timing._ I put some music on to try and get myself energised, despite my injuries preventing a lot of movement.

I pick out a black leather jacket with a singlet and skinny jeans then slide my boots on painfully. _Being injured sucks._ As I turn the music off on my phone, I let Skulduggery back in. "How did you make your room _so_ messy in 10 minutes?"

"Oh I'm fine, thanks for asking." Although I lie, _he knows you're lying,_ I still try to put on a brave face.

"So, who's dying today?" Kenspeckle asks, definitely not amused about my injuries. I doubt anyone would be if they were in an abusive relationship.

"No one is dying today," Skulduggery says, "at least not unintendedly ." he added. I smile about to laugh but the moment Kenspeckle begins examining me, I feel uncomfortable. The professor asked me, _more like demanded,_ to put on a kind of long dress like you wear in a hospital so he can run some x-ray to make sure I wasn't injure inside as well. He then proceeded to examine the many bruises around my body. Skulduggery was there the whole time but not looking, suddenly finding interest in Kenspeckle experiments and touching everything he sets his eyes upon.

Which gives me a set of ease. I don't want him looking at me like this. Like I'm weak. Kenspeckle gives me a leaf so I can numb the pain while he rubs something on some of my bruises. "The more severe bruises I cannot help with, tonight set up a bath and put these in." He hands me a small pack with sky blue dust inside. They'll be gone before you know it. I don't understand why you couldn't have come to me earlier."

I don't understand either. I should have been stronger. _You were so stupid. You_ are _so stupid._

I give thanks to Kenspeckle and slide off the table feeling energetic without hurting as much.

Skulduggery leads the way out, I could never catch up with him since the first day I met him. _Should mention it to him._

"So where now?" I ask as we drive off.

"His house," I grunt and slide down my chair.

"I don't want to though!" _Are you even an adult?_

"Well I'm not a fan of mysteries, that's why I solve them,"

"That's why you're a detective,"

"You are too you know," He tilts his head towards me. _He's definitely smiling._

"Have you ever thought of using your original face as the façade?" He snaps his head back towards the road. _As if he needs to look, we're only going straight._

"Uh no, too many people will recognise it and suddenly fall in love with me obviously"

"Right because you claim to be so handsome," I clasp my hands together,

"and courageous," then flutter my eyes towards him,

"and caring, ah, the perfect man!" I sigh dramatically.

"I-I am those things! Any woman would be lucky to have me."

"Yeah okay, Mr I'm-so-perfect Detective." We arrive at Drew's house and Tanith and Ghastly are on the roof of the small house appearing to be talking to each other.

As soon as they heard us park, they jump down and link hands together walking towards us.

 _You're jealous._


	10. Ghost House

Tanith walks beside me behind the guys and whispers, "You don't have to come along if you don't want to, or just..can't," she gives me a reassuring smile.

"No it's alright, I have to do this. He was creepy and I want to know why, besides the psychopathic cult part." We laugh as we step inside the small house and it brings back so many memories.

The first room we walk into is his living room. Everything we perfectly placed, even the photos that hung on the wall were perfectly aligned. Only four were hanging on the wall. Burn everything. Skulduggery walks closer to framed pictures on the wall and stands there staring. Burn the photos. He takes one of the photos off and holds it closer. As I get closer to what he's looking at, I realise it's me and Drew in front of one of the few sight seeing locations in the city, overlooking all the houses and building. You looked happy. Skulduggery just stares at the photo. Did you feel happy?

"Skulduggery? Find something?"

He breaks his trance with the image, "No, just - uh, inspecting...stuff." he stalks off almost dropping the frame then places it on the coffee table. I glance at the other pictures on the wall. Oh, why did I do this. They were all of Drew and myself together.

I turn around to look around, on the left behind the couch that faces the TV, the dining table is perfectly in the centre of the kitchen. Everything is clean. Like always.

The hallway starts from the right of the kitchen, I walk slowly in the hallway straight towards the end room. There were two bedrooms in this house and one bathroom. I was never allowed in the second bedroom for some reason. I hear Tanith's voice but I don't make out any of it, then I hear Ghastly's voice, then Skulduggery's. I keep walking until I reach the door. As I turn the knob, the memories in this house flash in the mind. Get out of my head.

I turn the light switch on,

"Oh shit…"I hear someone whisper slowly. My mouth hangs open. Not making any words but, "What…" I take a step in, getting a better look of the whole room.

It's small but looks spacious. There was a simple desk and a chair with a larger folder neatly placed in the centre. I look up to see a wire attached to one wall connecting to the opposite with pegs clipped on just above the desk. On each image was a photo of places what looks to be in the city and himself with a girl in each photo.

Me.

Burn the place to the ground.

I feel a hand around mine, tugging me back. I turn, surprised to see Skulduggery is the owner of the hand, he has his façade on for some reason. He looks worried. Upset. But also angry. He keeps pulling my hand until I'm out of the room. I see Tanith go in and walk around looking at everything. Ghastly leans on the door, staring at the room. I sit on the whatever comes in contact with me.

"Are you okay?" he asks, standing from a distance away. Like I might hit something. Do it.

"I don't know anymore." I never knew since I started dating Drew. Since I was first hurt. Since he died. Since...Skulduggery kissed me.

He goes for a minute and brings me a glass of water. So caring.

"...find his body so I can burn it?" Tanith walks in, pissed. Ghastly catches up to her and talking quietly in her ear then she calms down.

"Everything is too pristine, he may have planned his death as well." Skulduggery said, ignoring Tanith's remark.

"No, he has always been like that. He has OCD." I sigh.

"I'm surprised it hasn't rubbed off on you to be honest," he mutters, "I think I saw an entrance on the floor in the hallway," Skulduggery announces.

"But there's a rug there! How could you possibly see an entrance to anything." Ghastly is astonished and yet annoyed at Skulduggery's special 'eye' for hints.

I stand up steadily before anyone responds and walk into the hallway and kick the rug off to the side. I'm so done with Drew and his mysteries. I just want to solve this stupid case.

Skulduggery was right, there was a square hatch on the ground. I exhaled and pulled the ring handle up, revealing a set of stairs going down into darkness.


	11. Even The Dead Has Secrets

I create a fireball in my palm and send it down into the abyss. It slowly becomes smaller and smaller before it disappears completely. I turn to the others and say, "Well, just stairs… a lot of them. I definitely don't want to go down there for nothing okay? Let's make something clear, I do not like stairs. I've had enough of them." Tanith laughs gets her sword ready in hand. "I'll go first, just because I can, and because I feel like killing someone. " I see Skulduggery taking out his baby, his revolver, about to interject when Ghastly places a hand on his shoulder, "Better leave it to her, she's really pretty and pissed." Skulduggery's sags and trudges behind Tanith down the stairs. Ghastly waves a hand towards the stairs before me. I curt jokingly and continue downwards with a fireball in hand and Ghastly behind me.

"...and more stairs and more stairs." Tanith sounds bored and impatient.

"Tanith sweetie, we get it." Ghastly said sweetly. It's been ten minutes since we entered. I look along the bare walls under the flickering light of my fire seeing if there would be any sign or writings, just whatever that could lead to anywhere else.

As I glance around the walls on my right, I bump into Skulduggery's back. "Is this the end of it?" I ask. I can't see anything but Skulduggery's and Tanith's body just in front of me. I hear Tanith say, "Well, I guess yeah." Frowning, I step down on the remaining steps and stand beside Tanith and try to look around in the darkness, configuring any shapes or movements. But all I see is black besides my fire that just barely lights up a metre in front of me.

I turn around and squint at the entrance we just came down from. "What? Do I have something on me?" Ghastly says. I take a step forward and my sight becomes clearer. _Oh that's bloody convenient._

I pull the ever-so-convenient lever down and the wall around the lever lights up the middle areas dimly then gets to a bright yellow, continuing the colour making shape of a large rounded or maybe square room. Almost like a court room. There were grey columns every few metres against the walls. I look up at the ceiling that looks like a dome that was badly shaped for a square room which only stopped about 10 feet above our heads. As the light from the walls were cut off by the time they reached the ceiling, I could see tiny lights flickering, like they were stars. I feel the others next to me, looking around the room. As I drag my eyes down to look what's in front of me, I feel tense. Relax for once.

In front of the four of us are bookshelves in 3 lines perfectly spaced between each other on top of a small stage that stairs lead up to and a couple sofas placed around the room. "So...Drew wanted to make a library down here?" I hear Skulduggery say breaking the silence. I nudge him with my elbow snickering. Simply a library. _China would love this._

I walk around the outer parts of the mini library making sure there wasn't anyone else here. No one. I walk up the stairs from the back and see the others just making themselves comfortable in the sofas. Ghastly and Tanith in one and Skulduggery in another, looking around the room. Inspecting stuff.

As I walk in between the aisles of the shelves, I scan the books which appear to be in another language. I scan some more and eventually find English letters on a spine. I take it out and _geez it's dusty,_ I blow on it and most of the dust disappears into thin air. I rub the rest off with my sleeve and read out the letters that haven't been worn off to form words that I could just barely read.

 ** _Necr ma cy In Th Wor d Vol. I_**


	12. Such Pretty Lights

I place myself next to the detective holding the thick book in my arms.

"We need files on him." I say abruptly. He puts away what looks to be a small notepad in his coat and looks to me.

"What did you find?" he says quietly,

"Oh you know, just a book. That could mean Drew used to be a Necromancer. Most likely when he had a life before the cult thing." I look over at Tanith and Ghastly who are whispering to each other. _They look so happy._ I shrug off, shaking the idea out of my head and look down at the book.

"Are you gonna open it?" he asks.

"I'm pretty sure I know what's inside. Just rules and regulations and history of necromancy. I was made to read it. It's horrible by the way." Skulduggery chuckles as he takes the book from my lap and opens the book then just stares.

"You gotta stop staring at things silently then say you're inspecting," I say. I lean on him trying to peer into the book. I get a better view and stare and the page Skulduggery is looking at as well. I attempt to read the printed writing on the page but couldn't make out any of it but it doesn't seem to be anything about Necromancy. "Again, you gotta stop being silent in these type of situations Skul, I can't read this bullcrap." I say, loud enough for Ghastly and Tanith to look up at me and start to get up. "It's, uh, preferable you don't read it."

"Why?"

"Well obviously the book isn't about Necromancy but it's about, I think, his relationships."

I just stare. _This is ridiculous._

I stand up and walk up to the nearest bookshelf and yank out the first book I see and open it up to a random page and read.

 ** _#10: Bella Elliote- Funny, beautiful, a bit dumb, loves helping others and being mine._**

 ** _She broke my one rule just after a week. She's not good enough...She doesn't stand a chance…_**

 _What is this._..I drop the book on the floor and grab another book and look through it.

 ** _#37: Luna Corssue- Weird but in a cute way, girly, easily distracted_**

 ** _Started off okay but I didn't…_**

I scanned down the page and -

 ** _She wasn't goo d enough, oh well, there are more fish in the pond as they say._**

I drop this book as well and clench my hands into fists. _I wish I was the one who killed him._

I turn slowly, trying not to show my anger.

"This isn't a library for Necromancy, it's library for his obsession." I say slowly and quietly. I don't even know if they could hear me.

Tanith looks up from the book Skulduggery was just holding before and gets up with a sad face but Skulduggery was already on his feet and walking towards me. I just stared with my head angled down, only seeing a coat coming towards me until that's all I could see.

Then I felt arms around me. I stayed in my stance closing my eyes. _How did I fall for him._

I remained seated on one of the far sofas in the back of the room hugging my legs against my chest.

 _He's a psychopath. He's a psychopath. He's a psychopath._

I watch Ghastly, Tanith and Skulduggery look through the shelves looking for the book that might have something on me. I just sit there and watch. Too angry. Too shocked. Too annoyed at Drew.

 _ **Skulduggery's P.O.V**_

I sneak a glance at Valkyrie. _What should I do?_ She's always been hot-headed though. This shouldn't be unusually for me. Yet, I feel this is different.

I grab the last book on the shelf I'm doing and flick through it. Nothing on Valkyrie but I do see a name that catches my eye. _China Sorrows._

I turn around find Ghastly and Tanith, nudging them with my shoulders as I pass them, walking towards Valkyrie.

As I sit down, Ghastly leans in from behind the couch and Tanith sits on the arm of the sofa. Valkyrie finally looks up from her clouded thoughts and looks onto the page. "China? Our China? China Sorrows? Our China Sorrows? The China Sorrows that collects books?" She says surprised at this.

"Say her name one more time and you'll be saying my name, begging me not to hurt you." Tanith jokes to Valkyrie. _How can she make light of this?_

Valkyrie pulls the book from my hands and reads aloud:

 _ **#39: China Sorrows - magical, a collector, deadly, selfish, cruel yet merciful, perfect**_

 _ **She treated me like I treated her. Perfectly. -**_

Valkyrie scoffs at his statement.

 _ **It lasted over a year. She didn't care about my age or what I did in my spare time. She wanted to get to know me more and more. Figure me out. But I didn't let her. No one ever will.**_

 _ **I caught her about to enter my realm downstairs. So, I did what I had to.**_

Valkyrie stopped reading. There was nothing left to read. I started thinking. China is still alive, but she wouldn't give a damn if she died anyway.

"He took something," Ghastly said, reading my thoughts. "it might be still here." _Oh great, we have to look even more thoroughly._

I look at Valkyrie briefly, her face is relaxed but I know she isn't. She closes the book the stands and walks in small circles slowly.

"What could he want from China?" she says. _She's angry._ Ghastly walks around the sofa and places his hands on Valkyrie's shoulders and looked down at her, "Just calm down, you're going to freak us all out from you freaking out." He gives a small smile and she smiles back and breathes slowly. _I can't even smile without my façade on._

Minutes go by and the mini-library looks trashed already from the thorough search of books. Cushions are on the floor and the few tables that had draws had been scattered. _I'm definitely not cleaning this up._

I look up at the ceiling feeling exhausted. _You don't even need to breathe._ I notice the small, pretty lights are 'shaking', like they're vibrating. My hand creates a small fire ball and I raise my arm to shoot at the ceiling, "Are you crazy!" Tanith yells. "Probably," I say as I aim closely then shoot the small fireball up. I watch quietly as the fire ball hits into the ceiling. No change at all. After a few moment, I look around the room and notice everyone has stopped searching and look at the ceiling. I follow their direction and suddenly the small lights dim their lights and slowly fall from the ceiling like they were feathers. This is relaxing yet terrifying that we could die. I walk to the nearest wall and watch the falling lights, several at a time fall gently onto the ground.

 _ **Valkyrie's P.O.V**_

It looks so beautiful the way they fall. I slowly back up against the table that's behind and keep watching.

The last of the lights gently float on the ground with the rest of the lights, scattered around the room. I bend down and lightly touch the ball of now a low white light. It was soft and squishy like they were night lights for kids who chew on everything. I look up at the ceiling again and all I see is rock and dirt just barely holding up, I look down again at the light ball, its light dims lower, I hold in carefully in my palms and look closer, "Hey guys, I think something's inside these lights," I call out. It looks like thin black smoke swirling around inside the ball. I tap on the ball but the swirling continues, I then throw it at the floor, shattering the ball into pieces. Glass pieces are scattered on the floor with some liquid as well.

 _What is this made of?_ Suddenly, the black swirl turns lighter to a light grey and swirls upwards, forming a figure.

A ghost. _Oh, great._

"Don't break the lights!" I announce as I look around for the others but I couldn't see them.

My wrists flick up and shadows appear around my presence out of thin air as I frown at the figure forming.


	13. Getting To Know The Ex

Gathering more shadows in my grip as I watch the smoke completely form a figure. A person. Or ghost. I catch a glimpse of what look like Tanith's sword. I look back the figure and say awkwardly, "Who are you?"

"You wouldn't know me anyway but I know you. Somehow, it's a long story." the figure says, the smoke slowly creates some detail in its hair and clothes then its voice, a female's voice.

"I have all day," I wave my hand to send shadows to clear my view of the room, Skulduggery, Ghastly and Tanith are back to back, ready for a fight they may not get. They see me and run over, carefully eyeing the smoky figure in front of me.

"We really do have all day." Skulduggery says. The smoke sways slowly as the figure walks around the scattered objects on the floor and sits on the couch on our left. She smiles gently and pats on the empty space next to her, I slowly take a seat, still ready to send shadows to grab anything that smoke makes.

"My name is Lola, I briefly dated Drew as well. Us girls have to keep an eye out for each other anyway. Every time he came down here he showed us the memories he made with you. So if just felt like we were there the whole time," I feel like my body goes numb, not of embarrassment but of anger and disgust.

"Not all these lights have the same smoke I'm made of, some are of memories he had and cherished, some are empty because he used them for more magic," The smoke began to seep down from the body and creep along the floor towards the other balls of light. Lola started to fade, she stands up and continues, "although, some don't have enough magic to stay out of their sphere, I'm one of them as you can see." She smiles grimly, she looks beautiful even if there was no colour to be seen, the details of the smoke made her beautiful to look at, "The book that has your name, Stephanie, is hidden in a safe. He cherished you most even though you didn't last as long as some girls did." the smoke continues to seep out and spread along the floor around the room then she disappears.

Silence follows except for my breathing and my feet that carry myself towards the exit.

A hand pulls me back and Tanith stares at me with a confused look on her face, "I think I know where the safe is." is all I say before I sprint up the stupid endless staircase that I went down for nothing.

I take deep breaths as I walk inside the room full of photos of me being hung. _It's in here somewhere._ I walk over to the desk and flip through the folder that's perfectly placed in the middle trying not to wince at all the pictures of me inside. There are no draws attached the desk but I slide my hand underneath the surface to feel any secrets. Nothing. I turn around and realised there are very even and small lines in the wall opposite me. They would be easy to miss.

I walk over and run my fingers along the lines on the wall, some parts of the lines are faint but I just make out that it's a square door at least the length of my arm. I try pushing it along the edges but nothing clicks out. I frown and look around the room expecting a key to just appear out of no where.

Tanith, Ghastly and Skulduggery come puffing in the room. Tanith bends down with her hand in the air towards my clenching something grey and thin like an amazingly thin card.

"This...might...help…" she breathes out, "never... going down... there ...again. No wonder he's so... fit." behind her Ghastly and Skulduggery quickly catch their breath before walking over to the square in the wall I'm standing by. Ghastly gently takes the key out of her hand slides it slowly in the top left corner of the square. I hear a click and I stand back. _Why are you standing back? It's not like there's a bomb in there._ The door moves outwards then up so silently. A small light flickers on inside and it reveals a larger square inside although small enough for myself to hide in. _Wouldn't be comfortable though._

Inside were neatly filed folded against one side from largest to smallest and a single sharpened pencil in front. Skulduggery grabs a couple folders and hands them to me then grabs another couple and hands it to Ghastly. He looks towards Tanith and she just steps away, "I'm so sick of reading creepy shit Skulduggery, I'll just make us food." then walks off.

Skulduggery shrugs and grabs the rest of the folders and we all go to the lounge to read Drew's creepy folders.


	14. An Odd Feeling

_**Skulduggery's P.O.V**_

A few pages turn, folder closes then the folder is thrown onto a pile.

Repeat.

I look at Valkyrie for a second, she's focusing on the rubbish that Drew has kept in that safe. I've only been through bills and more bills.

"Have you found anything yet?" I ask

"Not really. These are just, transactions and to do lists." Valkyrie says slowly as she takes another bite of a poorly made ham sandwich made by Tanith. _Like you could've done better._

"Ghastly?" I force myself to look at him,

"Well, this is the last of my folders and this actually might be it." _Damnit, I should've gotten it._ Valkyrie reaches over and snatches the folder out of his hands and she reads it to herself. Tanith, who's laying on the sofa admiring her swords says, "Don't leave us in the dark here Val,"

Valkyrie stays silent for a few moments while reading then lowers the folder, staring at the words written.

"He literally wanted to…keep me. Like, keep me here. Forever. Down there as one of those memory things." _She was going to die…_

"Is she still outside?" I look out the window and Valkyrie is sitting on gutter just near the Bentley, "Yeah," I reply.

"Well she'll have to come inside soon or we're all going home. It's getting late." I turn to Tanith and she looks like she's ready to leave. Ghastly and Tanith had already cleaned the place up as though no one was here.

"You guys go, I'll talk to her."

Ghastly and Tanith nod to me and walk out, saying their quiet goodbyes to Valkyrie before leaving on the motorbike.

 _Just breat - oh wait. Just relax. It's just a stupid guy who was going to most likely murder her. No biggie._

I walk out with my scarf wrapped around and my hat dipped low so no one sees my head, although it's a pretty isolated place. I place myself next to her and stay silent. _She likes silence right? No, stupid. "_ He's really stupid Valkyrie. You shouldn't be upset," Silence. I turn my head and her face is blank, staring at whatever is on the other side of the road. I take my hat off and dust off anything that's on it before putting it on her head gently, "Come on, detective. I'll give you a ride home." I stand up and offer my hand. She takes it and gets up looking at me with a smile. _I wish I could smile without the façade…_

Valkyrie told me she wanted to go to Gordon's so here we are. I'm outside and she's getting changed in her room. _I should lay off a bit. She needs space._ The door opens and I step back in as she gets comfortable in bed, she's wearing my hat. I lean against the window sill with my arms folded looking at her. She's wearing grey sweatpants and a loose jumper. _She makes everything look good._

"Hey Skulduggery?" Valkyrie shifts the blanket up to her chest, leaning against the wall, "Mm?"

"Why did you have your façade on earlier?" She doesn't look at me,

"I uh…it was on?" I turn around and look out the window, _she's not stupid._

"You didn't know?" I keep looking outside,

"No, it happens I guess." _Geez._

"I know it doesn't, China explained to both of us that it'll only come on if you manually turn it on. Why was it on? You didn't need it on, there was no danger, no strangers in that house, just tell me why and I won't mention it again," I look over to her and she's sitting up straight, _no point lying now, she wants answers… stupid._

"I just…I wanted to able to express emotion for a moment. So you can see that I can express them, so you don't always stare at the emotionless skull,"

She stares at me. Her mouth opens then closes. I look away again.

I hear shuffling, I turn my head and Valkyrie's in front of me and I see my hat on my bed.

The moon lights her face. She's stopped growing up to my chin. I've always been tall.

She gives a small smile then slides her arms around me, resting her head on my chest. _Hug back. Jesus Christ._ I stand there awkwardly before realizing I should do something or say something. _Don't talk, stupid._

Reluctantly I put my arms around her and for once in a long time,

I don't want this hug to end.


	15. Hooked On That Feeling

I blink my eyes a couple times before my vision kicks in. I lift my head slowly and realize I fell asleep on Skulduggery. His coat is folded neatly on the chair and his hat on the desk. I feel his arm just around my shoulder and relax. _Why do I like this?_

His body shifts and I move back slightly to try not to 'wake' him.

"Skul?" I whisper

"Mhm?"

"How long have you been awake?"

"Oh just a couple minutes. Don't worry I didn't watch you sleep. I did however almost break your phone because Tanith keeps texting you," I sit up straight, "You broke my phone?"

"Almost! I just threw it, softly, on the ground," he starts to sit up and grab his coat and hat.

"You could've woken me up, or turn the phone off. You didn't read any of the texts right?" _Oh god._

"No, that's just silly but she did call at about 4 a.m, I answered because the ringing would've woken you up. She wanted to come over but obviously I told her you were sleeping then she went weird and talking about unusual things, or perhaps she was screaming. Not sure. Either one. Anyway, she expects a call very soon." Skulduggery slides his coats on and dusts his hat before putting it on. I sigh and sit there staring out my window, it's windy. I look over at my clock and it says it's 8:45am.

"Right, well, I'll meet you downstairs. I wanna see Alice today actually." At that, Skulduggery nods and walks out, closing the door quietly behind him. _What the hell happened._

"Hey Tanith, sorry I -" I shrug a jacket on as I slide into the Bentley

"Valkyrie! What the hell! You know I always text you when I need to rant and you _always_ reply. I called and _Skulduggery_ answered. Valkyrie Cain give me one good reason why he was there." _Oh shit_

"I don't know okay?" I glance at Skulduggery as he drives,

"Really? That's not a reason, give me - oh my god…you like him. I know that he likes you but I can't - "

"Wait what?" _Oh my god._

"Nothing. I'll see you later! Bye!" Then the phone cuts. I stare straight ahead, _he likes you dumbass and you like him too._

"I bet that was Tanith. She sounds happy."

"Yeah… Happy, happy, happy," _You know he likes you. Why the hell would he kiss you or stay over last night?_

We arrive at my family's home and Alice comes running out the front door with Gordon, both have their arms out ready for a hug. I smile and pick Alice up and swing her round. She gives me kisses all over my face as I laugh. Gordon reaches up and wraps his arms around the both of us for a moment. He lets go and goes over to Skulduggery who's leaning on his car, they exchange nods then shake hands. I carry Alice inside the house and mum and dad are sitting in the kitchen drinking from mugs. "Look who's home! How are you sweetie?" dad calls out,

"I'm great actually. Tracked down creepy ex aaannnddd I still hate him. He's definitely creepy." I grin and dad laughs, although knowing I'm not joking.

Gordon and Skulduggery walk in and chat in the lounge, dad catches up to them and they sit and chat. Mum looks at me and Alice with a wide smile, "Mum, don't do that. That doesn't look motherly."  
"Oh Steph don't tell me that, it's just you and Alice are starting to look alike," Alice and I exchange looks.

"Definitely not," I laugh and put Alice down before joining the guys in the lounge.

"Think she'll like it?" I hear someone say, as I walk further in the room, the three men are huddled around each other. I sneak around them and lean on the armchair just before me, "Think who will like it?" All heads turn to me surprised then Skulduggery and Gordon look at my dad. "Well, Skulduggery was telling us about an event that's coming up for Elemental sorcerers for your, uh, type of people. I was thinking that you should go, even though you have whatever else magic in you and you have Drew's case on going. I just thought you need something to put your mind off things is all." He smiles innocently and I stand up straight. _Might be fun._ " As long as I don't need to wear a dress. I'll think about it, is that enough?" I smile back and an exhale releases from dad and Gordon. Skulduggery stands ever so still as always. I look at him for a long moment before realizing Gordon and dad are slowly shuffling out of the room.

"Do you like me?" I blurt out. _Oh great start._ Gordon and Dad freeze mid - exiting the room then walk out completely. Skulduggery stutters some noises then clears his throat, "Where ever did you hear that nonsense?" He looks around the room suddenly interested in furniture. I stare at him. _He likes you, it's no use asking him when you know already._

I smile, "You don't like me as a best friend?"

"I have no best friends."

"Don't lie." I laugh then join my family to get some food.


	16. Hold On To Your Hats Folks

"So tell me more about this event, is there a theme? Do we have to wear costumes? Do I have to wear a dress? Oh and do I have to wear a dress?" We eat lunch in the kitchen, I'm sitting on the counter while the others sit at the table.

"Yes, kind of and yes. Ghastly will make you something good don't worry." Skulduggery says, without looking up.

"I haven't said yes though,"

"Oh you're going, it'll be great fun, everyone with basically powers will be there."  
"I thought it was only Elemental?"

"Well, it's for Elementals but everyone comes anyway just because it's a party." Gordon claps his hands together and smiles, "Perfect! I shall come as well! I must have fans for my books, yes? Yes I will."

"Did I mention that you have to be alive? In the flesh. Sorry Gordon." Skulduggery says slowly,

Gordon's smile fades and he nods slowly, "Right, of course. You can't sneak me in?"

"I can try but it'll be tight security, there are ways don't worry."

"Okay you," Ghastly points at Skulduggery, "out."

"Wait why? I'm the one who got her to go in the first place!" The boys glare at each other for a long moment then Skulduggery sighs and walks out the door. I grab a chair from behind the door of the shop and get comfortable. "Hey, before we get started on everything um," I lower my voice so Skuldugery doesn't hear, "is it true about-" I nod my head towards the door, Ghastly looks as if he's going to crack up laughing but he simply smiles and nods. I just stare back, "Well, back to business, you want the colour black? Do you want a secondary colour too?"

"No thanks, i dont want to stand out, not sure why I'm even going."

Ghastly leaves me in the front so I place my feet on one of the other chairs in the room. "Please don't put your feet up!" Ghastly calls back, I stumble out of the chair startled. I look around pretending to act normal, _there's no one here geez._

Ghastly comes back with black fabric and lace, I frown, "What exactly is the theme of this?" I fumble through the lace which he snatches back,

"You'll see Valkyrie. Now you don't want something you can't move in correct?" I nod.

"Can you make me look like a bad ass at the same too pleeaasse? I don't want to look like -" Ghastly holds his hand up and nods,

"I know. I'll mail it to you when it's done. Oh and make sure _he_ isn't there. You'll need Tanith as well for this style." I laugh then say goodbye.

I see Skulduggery inside his Bentley tapping his fingers on the wheel, engine ready. I slide in and off we go to Gordon's house.

"I have a feeling Gordon is avoiding his house nowadays," he says

"Well legally it's mine but his as well in a way. I think he just wants to spend time with the family more after so many years of his death kind of," Skulduggery nods.

"When is it anyway?" I take my phone out ready to put a date in,

"Tomorrow night I believe." We turn a sharp corner and I drop my phone on the side of the seat,

"Geez, do you want me to drive? So Ghastly is going to somehow make a badass dress and mail that dress to me in under 24 hours?"

"God no you're not driving this car and obviously he has his ways of completing jobs he needs done,"

"What about Tanith? Isn't he going to make her something?"

"He told me he already has, you'll see." We near Gordon's mansion Tanith's motorbike is parked on the driveway. We pull up beside it and walk in the house to find Tanith holding a large box on her lap in the living room.

"Skulduggery Pleasant! I will have to ask you to leave and not see us until tomorrow night. This is a woman's matter and for the greater good that you don't see either of us." She smiles and Skulduggery just stands there.

"Tanith? Is something wrong?" I walk over and she winks at me, _girl time._ Skulduggery looks between me and Tanith before tipping his hat and saying his goodbye after muttering something as he walked off. As soon as we hear the Bentley's engine fade off in the distance I hear a squeal and the lid of the box flies across the room revealing a pile of fabric inside. "Did Ghastly make it for you?"

"Of course he did, I have to stand out but not too much ya know?" I nod although I have no idea what she means, "He's going to mail yours later tonight so make sure _he_ isn't sleeping in your bloody bed, or anywhere near this house. Okay?" My eyes go wide, then she laughs then stops and stares into my eyes seriously. I stand and give an army salute obeying her order, she then takes the box and leads me into my room to lay out her costume. "I asked him not to make me a dress unless I wear tights underneath at least." she lays the last piece of clothing on the bed making a whole body outfit. I attempt to make sense of what piece is what but all I can make out is the tanned peach-puff colored tube top and a light brown mini skirt with tights that has laces along the sides just laying underneath the skirt. "I'll try it on with you once you get your outfit okay?"

"Uh sure. I still don't understand the theme of this _party_ thing,"

"I don't know what everyone has been told but it's a mix of Victorian fashion with a twist. Just Celebrating something or just for fun. We'll find out." She snaps the box in half and walks out, I take a last look of the outfit on the bed, admiring the dark and light tones of brown before heading out the door.

"So, since you don't have anything but black clothes and hair ties, we're going shopping today." I glare at her, "What."

"You heard me, you need to go out and going out for cases with your boyfriend doesn't count." she grabs her helmet off the counter and exits the room,

"He's not my boyfriend." I say but I don't think she hears me but I feel like she'd be smiling at me, laughing.

 _ **Skulduggery's P.O.V**_

"So why can't I see what the women wear? It won't be any surprise to us, they look the same everyday,"

"You'll be surprised for once just don't forget that," Ghastly measures the fabric on the table twisting and turning and cutting corners.

"I'm not going to dress up you know,"

"Well aren't you full of surprises?"

"Oh I'm sure everyone will find out about that tomorrow." I nod and walk out to my Bentley, thinking what I have in the wardrobe.

I check my phone for the time, almost five o'clock.

Ghastly would have Valkyrie's outfit ready in a few hours but won't mail it until he knows I'm well away from her.

 _He knows me too well._


	17. It's Just The Beginning

Tanith had slept over because she though Skulduggery would sneak in to find out what our costumes are, so we stayed up to whatever time watching horror movies without unpacking our shopping bags or even getting changed. We just moved basically all my pillows and every blanket we could find in the house downstairs to the living room and here we are lying in the middle of the room staring at the ceiling not bothering to

" - and without his suit he's rich and handsome, no one can beat that. He has two identities which everyone knows of unfortunately." Tanith says, "Okay but what if he didn't become Iron Man in the first place, he'd just be a rich business guy whom everyone loves. Thor on the other hand is basically famous in two worlds, he's literally a God, for God's sake," We laugh then I realize I have to see my costume, "Oh Tanith! Did Ghastly send my costume last night? What time is it anyway?" she gets up from the blankets and pillows and searches her phone in a pile of rubbish on the sofa, "It's uh…" she squints and her eyes go wide, "Val what time did we go to sleep?"

"How should I know? We watched so many movies,"

"It's 2pm! The party starts at 6!"

"Oh we have heaps of time," I get up to make us toasted sandwich and I hear Tanith following me, "We do not have time because we have to see your costume, get you ready and the place is pretty far so we have to leave at 4:30, the latest." she folds her arms as I get ham and cheese from the fridge, I pull out a butter knife and point at her, "Fine. But no make-up. Maybe only eyeliner, that's it. Understand?" I turn around and prepare the sandwiches.

 ** _Skulduggery's P.O.V_**

 _Why am I going again? I don't need to. Everyone hates me anyway._

I stand before my wardrobe just full of coats and suits. _I could improvise with this._ Then I hear a door open and close, I take my revolver out and slowly make my way to the front then relax, "Ghastly, you could've called." I walk back to the wardrobe and begin staring again. He follows with a smile, "Like?" He waves his arms out and turns, _how can I top that?_ He's wearing a dark coloured coat, perhaps a navy blue with a wheat colour shirt and white pants to match and a blue bow tie to go with the shirt. _Great._ "You look…different, chose no other colour?" he folds his arms and stares at me, I turn around back to staring at my clothes, "You're meant to match your date. It'll make sense later and you should wear some black, not too much but just wear black." He grins, _Valkyrie's outfit is black._

 _ **Valkyrie's P.O.V**_

"Why are there instructions?" I ask looking at the pile of lace and whatever is black inside the box. We found the box in the garden next to the front door, hidden away from Skulduggery. It's heavier than Tanith's box. As I take out the clothing, it reveals boots that's wrapped up with a piece of paper on the side with 'Tanith's eyes only' written on it. I raise the clothes in front of me and smile, "It came with a coat as well." "Perfect, he didn't forget anything. Okay you're going to have to follow my instruction and don't ask okay?" she shoves the piece of paper in a hidden pocket of her outfit. _She looks so awesome._ "Didn't I say I didn't want a dress?"

"You can run in it right? And look like a badass at the same time." I nod slowly trying to figure out how the coat will even go with the outfit. She smiles as she unwraps the shoes that came with the outfit.

 _ **Skulduggery's P.O.V**_

 _Damn I look alright actually._ "You look….uh _dashing_ as they might say." Ghastly leans on the door frame looking at me with delight.

"Remind me again why we're going?"

"Because you want to see Valkyrie dress up," he laughs and I drop my car keys

"Excuse me?"

"Mate, don't pretend. I know," he shuffles back and starts to walk towards the door and I walk after him,

"You don't know anything dead man," I point my keys at the back of his head, _oh great comeback._ He stays silent as we walk out of the house and get in the Bentley.

"Honestly, why can't I see what Valkyrie is wearing?" I drive onwards to the location of the party that's down south,

"Well that'll ruin the surprise as for ruining the surprise for her." Ghastly smiles to himself making a good point.

 _2 hours of driving with someone you can't argue against._

"I think we're here a bit early." I say. _It's 6:15._ There are at least 10 men standing and sitting around between two rooms on either side of the entrance leads us in a room with a large staircase in the middle. There are wall lamps candle lit along the walls with a chandelier hanging just above the crowd in the middle room. The staircase is decorated with white and gold lights wrapping around the bars.

"Ah no biggie, we'll get a drink." Ghastly looks for a waiter with a full glasses of wine,

"Where are all the women?" The doorways that open up to the side rooms have only men in fancy suits, in blacks, whites, blue, red suits.

As we drink and chat while judging new guests that fills the room, some women, some men, some of a different species all together. _Where are Tanith and Valkyrie._

I find myself in the middle room again leaning on the stair case just out of sight with my hat tipped over my eyes so I don't get any looks. These people are no one I've seen before but then again, I don't see anyone outside of work.

Ghastly walks over laughing with a man looking older than himself, "Skulduggery Pleasant! This is a very special friend of mine that I luckily ran into. Skulduggery, meet - oh goodness…" he eyes shift upwards at the top of the staircase. I walk forward to get a better view and a woman stands there dress in a long ball gown in white from the later 1800's. It has hits of gold along the dress sparkling against the light. I just stare _,_ "Who is she?" _it definitely wasn't Valkyrie or Tanith._

"That, I believe is my date." the man standing next to Ghastly smiles and meets his date at the end of the stairs. A few people from the side rooms had come in when the woman arrived. The couple leave the room and walk to the back of the building entering an unknown room in the back. Another woman appears at the stop wearing a similar dress but not as big or detailed on the dress, the dress was strapless as well. _There's the twist in Victorian fashion._ Another woman I didn't know. And another and another. After multiple woman had come down the stairs to meet their dates I stand further and further away from the crowd. I stand in the room where I had entered. _She's not here yet. Maybe she's late._ Ghastly is still near the front, waiting as if Tanith will appear any minute. _Any minute now._

More men leave with their dates, the space in the room become clearer and Ghastly and I stand side by side at the back of the middle room, disappointed. We hear slow music playing from the room at the back of the building. Then suddenly, blonde hair comes into view. Ghastly fixes his tie and dusts his shoulders and walks to the bottom of the stairs smiling with great delight. As she walks down the steps, her wavy hair bounces on her shoulders, although she has little make-up on she looks gorgeous and yet she looks like she can kill. I recognize her outfit, a black jacket that doesn't cover the front and stops mid way at the back, in the light it seems like a off white top with a brown mini skirt with tights and boots to top it off that have a few accessories on its sides. _She'll be next._ Tanith takes Ghastly's hand which he kisses and they stand together in embrace, it seems they're waiting.

I take a step forward and Valkyrie appears, _I wish I could smile._ I stare in surprise and instantly I turn my façade on, just to show her the smile I want her to see.


	18. No Eyes On Her

I freeze the moment the light hits my face at the top of the stairs, all I could focus on is Skulduggery, he's wearing a fancy suit like the others but with not as colourful. He wears a dark grey coat that's covering a white shirt with a black bow tie and jet black pants. _He matches your outfit._ I force my eyes to shift to Tanith who is waving her arms trying to signal something. _Oh!_

I look around and see a waiter standing just barely out of sight, I nod and he walks over to me, I unbutton my coat and my dress is revealed. As I hand my coat over to the man, I look down to the steps, where my partner in crime meets me.

 _ **Skulduggery's P.O.V**_

My grip on the railing tighten. _She's beautiful._

Her dress is mixed with lace and soft black material. The straps of her dress rests just off her shoulders and the black corset links in layers of black lace repeatedly which stops above her knees and black leather boots that almost cover her whole leg. "It's a high-low dress by the way." Tanith whispers in my ear and whispers to Ghastly I can't hear. Valkyrie's hair flows down and her eyes becomes a lighter brown as she gets closer.

 _ **Valkyrie's P.O.V**_

I reach Skulduggery and I blush. _It's getting hot for goodness sake._ "You look...um…" he stutters as he looks at me up and down. He takes my hand off the railing and we follow Ghastly and Tanith to the room in the back. Skulduggery's head is still turned to me, not even glancing to wear he's going. I feel my cheeks flush.

The doors open to what seems to be a patio or a backyard with a fountain in the middle of a staircase that goes left and right that leads down the other couple who some are dancing and other sitting or standing drinking. There are a couple people who sneak off behind bushes doing God knows what unfortunately.

I look at Skulduggery and it looks like his façade is sweating or maybe it's the light. I smile, _he's nervous._

I look for Tanith and Ghastly who have already left for the dance floor leaving me and Skulduggery still standing side by side on top of the staircase. I turn to him but before I can say anything he says "You look beautiful." without looking at me. His cheeks flush and stands there stiffly. I smile and gently take his arm leading him down the stairs and to a couple of spare chairs at a table just barely out of sight. "You look very handsome I must say,"

"Oh please, I'm always handsome," he glances at me but shifts his focus on our surroundings, I realise I'm avoiding eye contact as well. "I'll get you a drink." At that he leaves not giving me a chance to answer. Now I'm alone. Again.

The music fades out and couple by couple turn to the spotlight that turns to the door that we entered from. Silence follows as I stand to look for my friends. A hand touches my shoulder and I jerk forward, "Tanith, shit. I was looking for you. Is this the part when the host reveals himself and makes a toast then thanks everyone for coming?" I give a smirk but it disappears instantly by the looks on Tanith's face. I finally notice her clothes aren't the same brown as I saw before. They're darker. "Did something happen?"

"The guys are gone. I've looked everywhere out here and I can't get back inside the building." her eyes scan our surroundings desperately looking for our partners,

"What happened to your outfit as well?"

"The stupid waiter bumped into me then Ghastly went off and chased after him, I haven't seen him since," she takes my hand and we go further back into the shadows and face the crowd that seem too quiet to be waiting for the host to come out. Seconds go by, the crowd are still staring at the doors, waiting.

I turn to Tanith but before I could say anything I see hands emerge from the darkness and I try to use my necromancy to defend but I feel hard arms wrap around me and pull me back further and further into the darkness as it covers my vision.


	19. Just Getting The Party Started

A flame flickered on lighting up the sorcerer's gloved hands and dark sleeves of a suit, "Skulduggery?" I click my fingers and a flame burns a little brighter and whiter than the orange flame before me, I inch closer and all I could see is a white skull. He raises his boney fingers to his teeth and flicks his flame off, I turn slowly, still holding my flame in hand trying to adapt to the darkness. Ghastly comes forward from the darkness into the light then Tanith's face comes forward with a smile spread across it. "What's going on? How is it so dark?" I look towards Skulduggery for answers but he just steps back and he disappears into the darkness. As I turn back to Ghastly he disappears as well. Tanith just stands there in confusion, her smile fading.

A minute later Tanith and I sit against each others back, then we hear footsteps.

I click a flame on in my other hand and make the surroundings light up. Ghastly and Skulduggery stand there in defensive stances then realize it's just us, "We just circled the place. No way out but those doors we came in." Ghastly whispers,

"Wait, could you start at the beginning? Pulling us into the dark and leaving us isn't really anything to be thankful for," Tanith says as she steps closer to them,

"Didn't you think something was off in the party?"

"Well not really, it's a party," I say then lower the intensity of my flames.

"The people aren't familiar, we would know at least more than half the Elementals who come to these events and I think the host would allow people to leave early if we wanted to." Skulduggery says sternly in a low voice it makes me nervous.  
"Okay then explain how and why we're in the dark." Tanith folds her arms and glares at them,

"We're under a cloaking sphere at the back of the party, no one pays attention to the darkest areas of a party. You can't see anything because we're behind something or in something to be precise. We have to go around this 'room' to get to the doors, okay?" _Here comes the problem…_

"But you don't know where the around part is do you," Ghastly's mouth opens then closes. We all know the answer to this. No exit. _Great._

"There must be a wall at least, what about the place you just pulled us from?"

"We tried, can't get back to it." Ghastly stares at Tanith like he's about to lose her. Then something clicks in my head.

"I have an idea," I say.

"Oh no. " Is all Skulduggery says.

"Ready?" Tanith kneels down then starts putting her up in haste with Ghastly kneeling behind her, tense as always. I turn to Skulduggery who's kneeling just next to Ghastly and nods to me. Then I turn my flame off completely the immediately put both hands on the cloaking sphere and turn it to shrink the invisible circle around us to start revealing our positions. When I close it up, the darkness eventually disappears completely and the party comes into view with low lights, we're at the back of the party as we always were. The crowd now talking quietly between each other. _Why was it so dark?_

"Ah! There you are!" a voice calls out. A man in black and white walks towards us now standing huddled together and without noticing my hands glowed a low white colour. I hid my hands away and tried to calm down as the man came closer.

"So good of you to come to our anniversary party. Drew talked of you and friends very often." I stared at the man, Tanith inched forward in front of me and Ghastly and Skulduggery stared as well. "Who are you?" I asked slowly.  
"He clearly didn't speak of his own family did he, I'm his father. By now I figure you know about his activities outside of his personal life and so I'd like to personally welcome you to our 10th anniversary. " He smiles gleefully and his arms rises ever so slightly behind his back and suddenly every pair of eyes in the area are on us.

"For what exactly?" I say as I eye everyone in the yard carefully, their faces are blank like they're being controlled. Drew's father brings his hands in front of them and clasps them together and says, "Well Drew makes up many names for what we do. Formally people call us the people of 'Manipulation and Interpretation of Flexible Subjects'. " then grins. _Psychopathic Cult._

"Right. Very Appropriate isn't it?" Skulduggery says as he takes his revolver out of his coat.

"Yes I might say so myself. Don't bother with the weapon detective, you are quite outnumbered here." he spreads his arms outwards, displaying his guests as if they're trophies.

"I'd like to argue against that," Skulduggery says quietly. I look at him with a questioning look. What is he on about? "although before I do, may we know more about this… group of yours," he nods towards the statue crowd.

"Well there are no surprises, you know most of it. We experiment with objects with or with no magic to improve its efficiency however we need magic to do so, the cost of our lives of course. So you could probably tell some of us look quite old when in reality, they are quite young. Very recently though I had discovered something… extraordinary," He looks towards the sky as if he's gotten the idea from somewhere. _Oh no._

"One of my staff had experimented on the old subjects that Nye had in stock of his warehouse. Wasn't easy getting transporting them of course, it was quite a pain really," he gives a genuine smile and it hits me.

 _They experimented on their bloody dead brains._

I let my hands glow brighter and brighter with shadows wrapping between the white light, most of my anger channeling my magic and Tanith grabs a dagger hidden from her boots and holds them by the blade ready to throw, Ghastly just stands there and folds his arms, daring anyone who comes forth towards him.

Drew's father's smile disappears suddenly and turns to walk around but I stop him with just a flick of a few fingers. He face-plants and I smile. The crowd moves in sync together towards us. Skulduggery shoots a couple shots in the head. "Are we really going to kill them?" I yell out.

"Well, they're already dead if they're from Nye so to speak." He fires a couple more shots and Ghastly barely breaks a sweat while punching the people to their second death. As I pull shadows and lighting from my fingertips, Tanith adapts without her sword which she does ever so perfectly.

 _She works better with her sword._

More and more bodies become limp around us, unconscious or experiencing their second death. Drew's father tries to get up but I send my shadows on him, forcing him to stay on the ground. As I walk towards him I look down on him, returning the same smile he gave us.

"Out numbered are we?" Skulduggery comes up beside me, nodding at my efforts of holding him down and I smile in inside.

 _I look so badass with this dress._

 _ ***Final Chapter coming soon***_


	20. Theft Is A Serious Crime

Skulduggery sighs deeply and walks a couple steps away. Clearly frustrated at the lack of progress being made. I stare at ground, avoiding anyone's eyes.

"What else am I supposed to tell you? The kid did it because he's obsessive. He couldn't break the habit," he motions his hands as Drew's father talks, which we eventually found out his taken name, Dramarlin. He has a hidden accent to his voice, Italian perhaps but with a mix of American.

We stand at the bottom of the staircase inside, Dramarlin sitting limply on the stairs. Ghastly is leaning on the front door, bored with Tanith under his arm glaring at the injured man. I shuffle forward a little from my lying position as I lean on my left hand and the other in air with shadows wrapped around Dramarlin's abdomen. _My bed sounds good right about now._ Skulduggery has stood in the exact same position for the last 20 minutes, repeatedly asking questions and nodding at the answers he's happy with.

"Skulduggery, he's obviously innocent. I really want to go home and sleep," Ghastly says quietly. I lower my hand and the shadows evaporate into thin air and get up as I take my phone out. _Midnight. Early night for me then._ I lean on the railing, peeking a look at Skulduggery waiting for his response, "Do you wanna kill him or not?" I ask. The skull of his stays put, no movement. I sigh and step away from him but his hand reaches out and holds onto my wrist. He turns his head to me and nods to the empty space behind me. Ghastly keeps guard while the bored Tanith walks into a room somewhere.

"Why are you so quiet all of a sudden?" I stare into Skulduggery black eye sockets, wondering how his eyes look like right now.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Anyway, that man used to work in the sanctuary," he folds his arm lazily,

"Oh that's comforting, is this not the serious part," I smirk at him attempting to make light of this situation.

"Well, if he was part of the Sanctuary, he knows basically everything in the magic world. That includes every sorcerer. If he knows everything, then Drew knew everything and everyone. Drew must have a motive, no murder doesn't have a motive." he nods to Dramarlin and relaxes his stance _. He seems close_.

"Okay well, Drew liked girls. A lot. I don't know why he killed most of them but - " I walk over to Dramarlin and slap him hard across the face, "That's for raising Drew." then turn to stare at Ghastly who moves instinctively aside and opens the door for me. A cold breeze comes through, making my dress flow behind me. I walk into the darkness of the night with only a half moon in the sky. I hear the others running behind me by just a few paces. The building has a massive front yard, as I job to the end of it I look around for the Bentley. _You ruined your shoes._

I can still run surprisingly. Skulduggery catches up and steps in front of me.

"Where?" he places his hands on my shoulders to stop my movements, "China's." then I find the Bentley a couple yards away between two limos with their drivers sleeping inside. He nods and makes hastes to the Bentley as I turn to see Tanith putting her helmet on with Ghastly standing next to her with his arms folded, he doesn't like motorbikes.

"China! Open up! We need to talk!" the door opens slowly and the exotic China Sorrows stands there with a hand on her hips. A gentle smile appears. It seems that she gets more beautiful every time I see her. "Hello Valkyrie. What brings you here on this very fine evening?" I shake my head snapping out of her magic.

"It's about Drew," I say as I walk past her into her library of ancient possessions. The others follow and place themselves on the arm chairs around the room as I just stand in front of the bookshelf near Skulduggery facing her. China closes the door and looks around the room then looks at me. "What did he do this time?" she sighs, "We found his 'library' of all his 'memories'." China's face freezes. I keep staring at her, expecting a response, a movement, anything.

"Is that so." she makes her way calmly to a small table in the room on my right with a tea set on it. As she pours into a small cup there's silence.

"What did he take?" Skulduggery asks, though it doesn't sound like a question. More like a demand to tell us. She takes a sip and sits curtly on a cushion chair next to the table. I hear a sigh. Ghastly. He stands us and opens the door, "Tell me when this is over, this work isn't for me anyway." I look over at Tanith but she's already on her feet following him. Skulduggery and I turn back to China, still holding her cup poking out her pinky as well.

"He took the book," she takes a sip. Glances at us then at her tea. Takes another sip.

"Oh no," Skulduggery says abruptly with much sarcasm involved. I nudge him and fold my arms.

She rolls her eyes and places her small cup on the table, "It belongs to Dramarlin."

"Oh great, we just beat the life out of him." I pace over to the door then turn back, walking in a straight line. Back and forth.

"Anything important we should know about the book?" Skulduggery stands and stays still, as usual.

"Just information of his 'club' of his. All recordings and whatever. Nothing interesting."

"Can we just have a look?" I say. Drew must have been planning something. Planned something. I step in front of China and look into her beautiful dark eyes. She stares back, looking for any betrayal that might arise. Then she storms off, annoyed. I turn back to Skulduggery but he just nods and I frown. She comes back with a book in her hands, carefully carrying it in her hands. She beckons us to follow her into a room behind us and she places the book on a table and opens it up. She skims lines with Dramarlin's handwriting all over it that I cannot definitely read. Flicks through some pages and skims the scribbles on the page again. Flicks pages. Skims. Flick. Read. I tap my foot in irritation. "If you flip one more page I will - "

"Found it! So remember how you were Darquesse? Or Still Darquesse? Kind of? Drew was trying to bring her out and uh…"

"Oh come on, it can't get any worse than bringing her out…can it?" _I don't like this._

"…and experiment on 'Darquesse', try to figure out where she gets so much magic.." China looks away, avoiding my eyes that are steady on her. _I hate this._

 **Last Chapter will be uploaded soon.**


	21. He Can Suffer The Consequences (Final)

"Makes sense though," Skulduggery says.

"That he's a creep like his father? Yes." I sigh and rub my head, Darquesse has been gone for so long sometimes I forget she's a part of me. China stares blankly at us with the book still open. "I'm not particularly interested in what you plan on doing next so if you wouldn't mind." she raises her shaped eye-brows and closes the book with a thump and walks to its original display area. Skulduggery nods to me and walks to the exit and I follow.

"What are we doing now?"

"We're walking." I glare at him. _He's cheerful._

"Okay, where are we walking to?" I fasten my pace.

"To my car," he takes his car keys out and presses a button.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder how we're partners if we can't communicate!" I throw my hands in the air, stopping just in front of him and looking at his face. "And why do you have you façade on this time?"

"And now we're not walking. " He looks just above my head. Ignoring me. Although I've gotten taller, he can still look down on me.

"Damn right we are. Where are we going?" I fold my arms, holding my stance.

"Back to that father of a bitch." then he just walks off. Not waiting for me to follow. I do anyway.

"He was pretty injured when we left him Valkyrie,"

"Yeah but he must be in this house," shadows start to swarm around my fists by my side. I hear a groan and Skulduggery storms off into a room we have already searched. I close my eyes and try to sense any other living beings in the area but fail. I try again and sense something. Something different. I ready my shadows and follow my senses to the unknown thing.

"Skulduggery, I might have found him," I whisper out. "Good, I was getting tired of searching rooms I've seen. Where is he?" he cracks his knuckles as he grins. "Stop smiling like that, it's creepy," I walk up the stairs steadily and make my way through a corridor on the left. _There are too many rooms in this house._ "But it's my...ready-to-kill someone face,"

"Still creepy." I stop in front of a door after passing whatever number of doors and gather my shadows to unlock the door. Skulduggery, with his revolver, steps in and flicks the switch on. I could just barely make out the furniture's shapes and sizes with just a low light. I step inside the room and hear a low whimpering sound, Skulduggery walks further in, pointing his gun, ready for an attack. The room isn't massive but not the size of a closet. A queen bed faces the wardrobe in the middle against the right wall. Skulduggery peers over the bed in the small space between the far wall and bed as I stand in front of the wardrobe, my shadows ready at hand. I nod to Skulduggery and he returns it. We both lean on the wardrobe, ready to open the doors. "Ready?"

"I died ready," I look at Skulduggery blankly and sigh. He suddenly he unbolts the door and reveals a few dull hanging clothes, I look down and see a body curled up. "Looks like you won't be killing anyone tonight then," I fold my arms smiling at Skulduggery who has his gun pointing at his target. His eyes look like they're full of anger for some reason but his face shows something different. I roll my eyes and drag the limp body out of the wardrobe and a moan escapes through his mouth.

"Oh good sir, we thought you'd die of serious injuries," Skulduggery says in a weird posh voice I can't help but smile. We drag Dramarlin onto the bed face him with anger. _I can't be bothered waiting._

"Why experiment on Darquesse? Are you crazy? Do you want to die that bad? Do you want your death certificate that early in life? How old are you anyway?" the questions just rush out of my mouth, not caring if Dramarlin can hear or not, I need answer.

"Ahem! Partner, may I have a moment with you?" Skulduggery waves his hand towards the door, I look at him then storm outside. "Was it something I said?" I look at him innocently. He folds his arms and frowns, "It's my turn to ask the questions. We take turns, that was the deal!" I roll my eyes and he heads back in but before he walks in any further, I grab his hand, "Can I make him suffer?" Skulduggery gives me a wink before walking to Dramarlin.

 _This is a waste of time. Just make him pay._

"We..wanted..magic..." Dramarlin breathes heavily as Skulduggery holds him by the neck against the wall.

"Why her magic?"

"It's…most…powerful. We hoped….for…Lord Vile but…he's..gone." I scoff and smirk at Dramarlin's bloody face.

"Right about that, what's the magic for?"

"It's what we do.." He looks up at me and gives an innocent smile. Skulduggery lowers Dramarlin slowly and he limps over to the side on the floor.

"He's telling the truth," I could just barely make out it's almost he spoke silently. He walks over to the bed so silently I wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't staring at him confused. I look back down at Dramarlin and smile. "Are you guys really that desperate for Darquesse?" He looks up, twitching his head slowly upwards, "We just want her magic," he says quietly. I squat down in front of him still smiling, _make him suffer._ "I have a secret." I close my eyes and inhale.

Holding my breath for a few moments.

Exhale and open my eyes staring straight at Dramarlin, at his shocked face. I look into his eyes and see my reflection, I notice a sparkle in my eyes. _So pretty._

I hear Skulduggery stand up suddenly on my right with his revolver aimed at my head. "Skulduggery, no need. It's okay." I flick my finger at him and his revolver drops to the floor like a magnet. He tries to pick it up but it's no use. I stand over Dramarlin and cock my head to the side wondering how he should suffer. "How…" is all that comes out of his mouth which makes me laugh.

"Practice makes perfect as they say," I raise my hand, "Drew didn't have any mercy on me, so it'd be fair if I didn't have mercy on you." I wave my hand towards Drew's father and bruises, cuts and scars appeared in numerous parts on his body, exactly the same way they looked on me if I hadn't been healed. _He can die alone._ I take a step back and look at Skulduggery who's just standing there, waiting for an explanation. I smile as I turn to walk out of this hell house.

"Darquesse?"

"She's gone don't worry," I hear the front door close. The cold air wraps around my body as I walk towards the Bentley. _Wish I had my coat not that it'd make a huge difference._ I look at my boots as I walk, thinking of how I could clean them.

"Practice?" Skulduggery asks.

"Not really. She's still inside, trying to eat me from the inside," I look back at him smiling, "but not as much. I have more control now." then silence follows as we walk to the car.

"How come you've never told me?" his façade is off which is a shame, it would've been nice to look at -

"Didn't know how you'd react," I look up at the half moon, trying to avoid looking at Skulduggery.

"Yes I agree, I'm quite unpredictable," I lean back on my hands on the hard wood deck.

Moments go by as I listen to the waves crash against each other on the rocks near by.

"Until the end." he looks at me.

"Until the end," I repeat. I smile at him as he takes my hand in his.

"Although…"

"What now?" _He always ruins the bloody moment._

"There really is no end for us." he looks straight ahead again. I smile and look in the same direction out to the open water at the pier.


End file.
